


purple sky

by iheartmwpp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trollololololololololololololololololoooool~!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmwpp/pseuds/iheartmwpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hai omf i cant bewieb this im writinr on dix now websit i'so escited u don evan no1111</p>
            </blockquote>





	purple sky

A/n; i RITE A KOOL THIN Y GAIS LOLOLOLOLOLOL111111111 IN O UPTADE UNRIL I GOT FAVE GOD REVUZ OKAY. ASLO I OAN EVTRThin so thear.

`8`8`

Hai. My name is Skye Sapphire Luna Ivory Chocolate Cerulean Kabuki Navy Moon. I go to Hogwarts schol of whichraft and wisardey. Im in gryffinpuff with all my friends. i have deep blak eys and butlenth brown hare taht gos two my waste i have reely big bobs and a nice figure all the gais like me even tho im a bich. i was wearing a smal woden pendint in teh shap of a wolfs hed becuz i lov werwolfs no one agres with me an i am alon.

Today I was sitting wit my friends Lily Tiger Emerald Scarlet Evans and Miya Kaelyn Nyla Rayne Enya Crystal (Raven, dis is yuo!) Lily was really preety an all the gais lieked her alot. she had long dark red hair and magicle eyes taht could change colers from green to blue to borwn it was realy coool. Then my other friend Miya was really pretty with majik hare taht glowed when she sangd (isnt tangeld the best movei ever/) and she was thin enought o be anorexik (dis is teh higest complient i can thnk of arnt ppl with eeting disordrs so amazin/)

also in gryffinclaw wit us wer te maraders, teh coolist kids in schol. they were jams, siruis, remis and petre and everynoe thot theey wer reaaly cool. jaems really lieked lily who kiled to pretent she didnt like him bakc wen we all knowed she did witch is why james never stoped trying to kiss her eevn when she telld himm to stop. srusi and remos never went out wit any gilrs so they were probly gay and liked to hav sex wit eechoder. and mobody likd peter becuz everyone knew he wud be evul witch is why teh maraders stil hangd out wit him.

james tryed to talk to lilly butt she tryed to run away when james grabd her and kised her nek. she kept tellin him to stop but he knows she reelly lovs him so he kpt dong it while we cheeerd him on. But then sirus and romuluss wanted to do yuoknowat, so they started to mak out and take of there shits. I got out my majikal chimera taht works at hogwatrs out an recoded them (they sad it waz cool). I lovd when guys did it, it maked me feal so hawt (an if yuo dont kile that then ur a homophone, an besids gais say thay like to wach lesbiens so why cant girs liek to watch gey gais ashols)

Suddenlt theyre was a flash of brite lite and a portle opned up n teh middle of teh rom. And out of te portel came...

...

...

...

Harry, Rom, and Hermoinee from teh futur11111111

"What the hell just happened?" asked Ron.

"OMFG ITS MY PARETS" SAID HAIRY. HE ALWAS WANTD TO MEEET HIS PARETS BECUZ HE WAS AN ORFEN WHO WAs rased my ppl wjo hated him.

"OMFG I HAD NO IDEA that siris was so sexe" sad hermonr. she had alwys liekd siriius butt she ws two shie to getwit him becuz they wer lik fifty yrs apart and thats only cool if its remux and trunks and its fictinal butt never in reel lif is taht a good thin.

"No, seriously, how did we get here?" said nor "What the hell was that portal thing, it just appeared in the common room while we were talking to Sirius."

"sirs is over their rom' sad harry, pointing to the sexest marader who hadnt stopd doing it wit remis wile the trio came.

"OH GOD MY EYES!" cryd rom throing his hadns ovre his face

:Ur just a homophone!" i said pullin out my wand (NOT TAHT ONE i dont hav a penis)

"...I'm a word that sounds like another word but means something completely different?" aksd ron all confuzd wile stil sheldng his is

"ron new a big word/ whats rong wit yuo?" aksed hermaphradorph

"Always the tone of surprise," rom mumbeled annoidlie

"I think he was effective bye teh portel" sed Hairy

"Wha—I was affected by the portal? What the hell happened to you two, then?" he pointed to hary and hermeyeone, taking his hands awy from his face two do sue, gettng an iful of sirus and rEms once moor. "Merlin's baggy Y-fronts, I did not need to see that," he maddered, shuttering

"Yuo have a problen wit gay gais?" i said all pissd.11

"No, I just don't like to watch people having sex, that's what the dorms are for. And curtains. And Silencing Charms. Many, many Silencing Charms," he added as siriu and reus had a orasm

"I didn no my dogfahter was in lov wit proffesor lumpkin111" sad harry all betraid "they shudve told me"

soddenlt some1 came into the comin rom. it was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

RUMBLEROAR!

;WHAT THE HELLA RE YUO DOING YUO MOHTERFUKCERS1' he shooted (i wached teh forth adn fith moveiz its not out of karakter biches)

"And just when I thought there was a semblance of sanity to be found in this hellhole," sayed roon shakkin his hed,

'ROM UR NOT SUPOOSED TWO TAk to teh hedmasr liek taht' saif hermananoid

"...I give up." RIIN WAlkd out of teh comon rom adn teh reast of us falowd his two teh grat hell then we went tqo teh grat haal and ate fod wel ecept four miya becus shes anaraxik and deosnt eet anyfink i admier her so mush. eye was ingorin evrywon an taking wit enoby dakrness dementor rayvn whoa,

"loooook, i get u liek mafloy bcuz hes god_loking abd bcuz u apprentli nevr ben bulllled b4 so u dont reelais wat a jrk hes, butt y u hat loopin he givs ot frea chokolat and iz NAISE ANd stuf, y u mak him menia steenki dudu farce/"

"ur just a prep,' she sad disguisdly wile she slid her rists and nowon did anyfink two hepl becuz teh carin pigfarts staff never dies anythin too hepl they're studets their so usles y ar tey even hear.

sudently snaap camed ovr to teh griffinin taabla abd jamea startf makinh out wit him bcuz in taht one mamoru he reeely wanted two tak snaps underpands of so he must hav liekd hymn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH H!" cryed wonwon as he asploaded hermanonucleosis wipd his bloodi remians od her shit as she joind in wit remis and siriis bcuz every tiem she gos bakc inteim ses always fallin in luv wit won or bot off dem hairy was al alon so he startd to slit his wrstssts wile pete piontd and laffd.

butt tehn som1 camed in2 teh grat HELL it was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

CHUCK NORRIS.

"EvadE KEDEDABARBARA1' SHE SCRAMD AT TEM and thay alll dyed the end

a Fangs four al teh revows if u doughnut rewiev tahn il hav twoo rihgt evry chatter liek tihs OKY?/?/?/?7ri75riv6bon8 iydfidfghr zslkgklj98you6hru 76nyoilimre gyfnlmvoseutvse or;;tefgz;wse.

~*~*~

...Did I just write a lemon? *ponders the hidden meaning of the universe*


End file.
